


My Sammy

by ThePenguinOfDeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Control, Cravings, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon/Human Relationship, Demons, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, F/M, Love, My Bloody Valentine - Freeform, Nice!Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinOfDeath/pseuds/ThePenguinOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a reward for freeing him from Hell, Lucifer resurrects the demon Ruby and offers her another reward. She chooses his true vessel, Sam - but when she finds Sam he's under the influence of Famine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on ff from davros fan. This is my 'first draft' written the way I like it, whereas on ff dot net I will publish this the way davros fan wanted it. That version may appear here as well at a later date.
> 
> The request was 'Ruby is raised by Death during season 5 as a reward from Lucifer for helping him. She goes to Sam when he is affected by the Blood hunger from Famine. When he is tied the sink,desperately trying to break free. She soothes and comforts him'

It wasn’t often that Lucifer bothered to resurrect his demons, but he could make an exception for the one who liberated him from Hell.

It was pathetic , really, how grateful she was – her entire twisted soul shone out in thanks and love for her Master. He had forgotten how sentimental his warped creations got. But still, the manipulation required to free him from Hell proved her worth, and he could admit to harbouring some affection for the strange demon. Rubinus was a sweet thing, and he might have claimed her for his bed if he wasn’t so sure that her affections lay... elsewhere.

No, not Rubinus. Ruby. How strange it was that demons went by human names nowadays.

Lucifer had offered Ruby one more gift as thanks for freeing him, and her choice had surprised him. It was apparent that she had grown rather close to his vessel, Sam. Normally, he would never have allowed a mere demon to consort with an archangel’s true vessel, but the reverence with which she spoke about him gave Lucifer pause. Most demons were incapable of emotions after a long stint in Hell. However, when his name crossed her lips, it was spoken with nothing but love.

What could be the harm in allowing her a few months of pleasure? The Winchester boy would be his eventually – thus it was written in prophecy. A fate so strong could not be changed. The boy may even be more amenable if Lucifer gave him Ruby as a gift.

So, Ruby was sent back to Earth and given an old vessel, and Lucifer sat back to watch events unfold.

XxX

Being in a vessel again felt like being given a pair of wings.

There was so much freedom. Ruby had forgotten, in her exile, just how wonderful walking the Earth felt. She wasn’t being tortured, she wasn’t being confined. Best of all, she could sense Sam’s soul in the corner of her mind like a beacon.

She had never told the younger Winchester that drinking her blood would effectively implant a tracking device on his soul. It wasn’t noticeable to most – indeed, even other demons wouldn’t see it – but it meant that Ruby could always track him down. She had never anticipated needing it before, but now, it certainly made her job a whole lot easier.

The motel that she was approaching was like every other godforsaken motel the Winchesters had ever inhabited – small, cheap and unobtrusive. But something didn’t seem quite right, and a sense of prickling unease travelled up her vessel’s spine.

Then Ruby felt it. Demons. Demons attacking her Sammy.

She hissed as she ran through the motel door, raising one hand to throw the demon looming over Sam away. Another was lying on the floor, groaning, but Ruby didn’t pay attention to that. Her entire focus was on the wide, desperate eyes of the beautiful man trussed up before her.

“Ruby.” Her name sounded incredible crossing his lips, much purer than it had any right to be. But something was still wrong. Sam was almost desperate. “Ruby, I need it.”

Ruby took in the flushed, sweaty skin, the darkened eyes and the slight hint of blood around Sam’s gorgeous mouth. Damn. He was hungry for blood. More than that, he craved blood, craved it like it was the only thing that mattered. His entire body was tensed, poised to take what he needed, and while she was more powerful after being resurrected, she didn’t know if she could stop him.

Stop him? Why would she want to stop him? He was so much more pliable under the influence, much more reckless, gorgeous in his power and destruction. The blood left him both weak and strong, strong in body but weak in resisting her. She had always loved the way her blood made him sing. So what had changed?

Somehow, and Ruby had no idea quite how, she had started craving him. Not the Sam she manipulated into drinking blood or tricked into raising her Master, nor the Sam she nursed back to health after the (temporary) death of Dean. No, she was craving the real Sam, the Sam who had been hidden underneath the weight of the world and all the responsibility he carried. She wanted sweet little Sam Winchester who had stood up to his father because he wanted out. She wanted the Sam who was selfless and would drop everything for those he loved, and she wanted him to want her.

Taking in the animal need in Sam’s eyes, she leant down and pressed her lips to his, trying to calm her own need. She couldn’t care for him when her own craving was just as strong.

The kiss was exactly how she remembered him – both fierce and gentle, dominating her but only because he knew she liked it. She needed it. As he kissed, his mouth tried to leave hers to seek her neck, to sink in his teeth and take her tainted blood, but Ruby stopped him, pulling away. He needed to understand that the blood wasn’t necessary any more.

“The blood won’t help this time, Sammy.” Ruby tried to inject her care and love into her voice, but Sam just whined, not seeming to be able to hear her.

Ruby was starting to suspect that something else was going on here, but she fought her instincts and moved to untie Sam. 

As soon as he was free, Sam surged forwards, grabbing her vessel’s waist and pulling her across the room. Ruby found her mind singing at the contact, and warred with her primal emotions as she tried to get away. Sam grabbed a shard of broken glass and moved it towards her neck, but Ruby focused and sent it spinning away with her mind, extracting herself and gripping Sam’s wrists. She had just realised something. How she hadn’t noticed before was beyond her.

“Stop it, Sam. This isn’t you. It’s famine. He’s making you hungry for blood.”

Sam strained against her hold, but while the small amount of blood in his system made him strong, she was stronger. She claimed his lips again briefly, just to satiate herself, before continuing.

“Drinking my blood will just make you want more. You’ll want more and more until you aren’t yourself anymore. You have to fight it, Sammy. Fight it for me.”

Sam whined, his entire body contorting.

“I... I’m burning.” He whispered, his voice wrecked. 

Ruby released one wrist, moving her hand to stroke his hair. She carefully steered Sam towards the bed, all the time soothing him and trying to calm him down.

“It’s OK, Sam. The hunger will pass. You have to stay strong.”

“I need it. Ruby, give it to me.”

Ruby cursed, sensing Famine’s hold growing stronger again. She started to unbutton Sam’s shirt, trying to cool his feverish body.

Sam surged towards her but Ruby held him down, his pectoral muscles rippling under her hands. She could feel lust moving through her own body but she ignored it, sealing it into a vault in her mind. She could control her needs – centuries in Hell had given her that skill.

“No, Sam. You have to fight it. Don’t give in.”

“I’m so hot... I’m burning.” His pleas shook Ruby’s resolve, but she ran a hand over his sculpted chest, trying to force him to remain calm.

“Sam, this isn’t a normal hunger. It won’t go away if you submit to it.”

Sam snarled, his lips curling back, but Ruby was prepared. She put her vessel’s slim arms around him and held him there, his mouth too far away from her skin to bite. She continued to talk to him, explaining about Famine and what he did, and how Sam had to fight the hunger. At one point, she even gave away that she thought she was hungering for him. But Sam was too far gone to remember things like that, so she knew her secret was safe.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Sam stopped thrashing and his eyes drifted closed. His muscles relaxed, all tension bleeding out, and he fell into a light sleep.

Ruby didn’t dare move away in case he woke up and tried to bite her again. She could still feel Famine’s power in her mind, trying to persuade her to take Sam, to give in to his wishes and then kiss him until the end of time. But she could resist. She would keep resisting until Famine gave up for was defeated by Dean (because what else would the eldest brother be doing except saving the world with his angel boyfriend?).

This wasn’t quite how she had anticipated her reunion with Sam going. But he hadn’t asked awkward questions about her resurrection, and he hadn’t pushed her away. In fact, the entire time he had demonstrated just how much he needed her in his life.

Ruby might be a power-hungry demon with an attitude problem, but she loved her Sammy, and she would be damned if anyone tried to take him away again.


End file.
